


Solo!Reader dating Poe Headcanon

by witchyavenger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Other, Solo!reader, Swearing, gender neutral reader, slight angst, solo reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyavenger/pseuds/witchyavenger
Summary: Tumblr Request for a headcanon about Solo!Reader dating Poe
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Solo!Reader dating Poe Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> My original tumblr post: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/636516339289341952/can-i-request-a-dating-poe-dameron-headcanon-with

  * Even before you’re dating, get ready for competition!
  * I mean if there exists something that can be regarded as ‘good genes’ it’s what you have
  * No matter where your talents lie, Poe is ready to challenge you, because he’s just cocky like that
  * For all it’s playfulness, the competition will get to you both. The frustration will lead to some arguments that echo through base
  * Usually you just go your separate ways and everything is back to normal when you next see each other – Grudge-holding is not something that you do, because at the end of the day it’s all in good fun
  * Poe is actually quite protective of you 
  * At some point he notices that it might not only be, because he’s afraid of your parents and what they might do to him if you get hurt, but also something else (although he would never admit either of those things)
  * BB-8 obviously picks up on it at some point and loves to point out when you look especially pretty to egg his Dad on
  * BUt he will also mention that Han will kill him if he finds out his feelings
  * Poe just acts like he doesn’t know what BB is talking about and says he needs to run some tests on him to figure out why he would think that 
  * You find yourself seeking out Poe’s company more than anyone else’s
  * You tell yourself it’s just because his energy is very positive and that is exactly what you need
  * The way you look at each other when the other person can’t see tells a different story though 
  * Like how Poe smiles when you sass someone in true Solo fashion is so enarmored 
  * Or the way you steal glances at Poe when he’s going through plans druning briefings 
  * It’s truely incredible neither of you realize the true feelings between you
  * Leia KNOWS
  * Boy does she know… She loves Poe and can absolutely not blame you for the way you are feeling
  * Neither can she blame you for the arguments with him, he is a nerf herder after all
  * Han is not happy when someone tells him about the suspicions on base
  * He respects Poe’s abilities and may have come to terms with him taking over the title of best pilot in the galaxy, but he does no think he would make a good partner
  * Eventually Leia will talk to him about it and point out, that you’ve never been as happy as you are when Poe is around 
  * That somewhat calms him, because you’re still his kid and he wants you to be happy
  * No one ever mentions a thing to the two of you about the rumors, because they would suffer for it
  * Also they enjoy quietly watching this thing play out
  * One time, when one of your petty squabbles gets especially intense you storm off, but stubborn as he is, Poe follows you
  * At some point there is just empty quibs and arguments flying between you 
  * Poe is so angry about how stupid this thing is, but at the same time he can’t help think how beautiful you are when you’re agitated
  * This is the point where he just boils over and can’t hold back what he tried to ignore for so long
  * So in order to shut you up, he just grabs your face and kisses you
  * You stumble backwards with the force of his lips crashing against yours and before you even register what’s happening your hands are tangled in the curls at the nape of his neck
  * Neither of you needed to say anything, you just knew then and there how you felt, that the feelings were reciprocated and that this had been building up for way to long
  * Needless to say your relationship changed after that
  * It was strange to get used to Poe in that way, as not just a partner or friend but your boyfriend
  * But at the same time you are incredibly comfortable around him and that makes things a lot easier 
  * You try to keep it a secret at first, because Poe insists on his safety being in danger once the news reach you parents 
  * Eventually BB-8 breaks the news, that there are already bets going on, about when you two finally get together and that even Leia has placed one 
  * So when you step out that same morning it’s like your eyes have been opened
  * You see Snap eyeing you when you laugh at one of Poe’s jokes and how people keep mentioning him around you
  * It’s the same for him basically
  * Eventually you just think _fuck it_
  * That same night at the cantina you just give Poe a quick kiss before you get up to leave 
  * No one is surprised it happened, just that you did it so casually
  * It’s nice being open about your relationship with the people around you 
  * Particularly Leia and Han
  * You have a good talk with both of them and your heart hurts when they tell you, that they will accept anything and anyone that makes you happy
  * Especially since they already lost Ben and yet they know he’s unhappy
  * Poe’s the only other person you ever talk to about Ben
  * Although he is freaked out by Kylo Ren and will never forget being tortured by him, he understand that somewhere underneath that mask he’s still your brother and you still see him as such
  * You’ve accepted what he’s become, but you miss him and Poe listens to you intently when you talk about it – knowing how hard the situation must be for you and how hard it was to say how you feel out load
  * Poe is your rock, his words and understanding are very soothing and consoling, just as much as his presence 
  * There is a feeling in his chest that he can’t quite explain – his heart aches because you do, but then he’s also so proud of you for sharing this and so grateful that you chose him to share it with
  * He is very worried whenever you have to face Kylo, because he knows it’s hard on you
  * And even though he knows how fucking strong you are, he’s scared you will eventually give in to your brother and either get screwed over or hurt
  * Either way he’s scared of losing you, which makes for a lot of sweet moments where you have to reassure him
  * It goes to other way round too though, like you fear your brother might use your love for Poe against you and Poe will get hurt
  * You also wouldn’t put it past Kylo to kill the man you love and that thought pains you the most
  * So sometimes when things just get too fucking close, you try to push Poe away
  * He can see right through you though and won’t let you
  * That’s when your most thankful for his stubbornness
  * It’s the soft moments between the two of you that are different and more intense now
  * The rest stays relatively the same… the competition, the meaningless (and on some weird level very loving and intimate) arguments, the trust and friendship
  * After some time Han takes Poe aside to have ‘the talk’ with him
  * Poe is SCARED
  * Like he knows nothing bad is gonna happen, because you already got your blessings, but he can’t help being scared
  * That’s exactly what Han aimed at though, so he’s all stern and tough and he enjoys making him nervous
  * When Poe tells you about it later you make fun of him too, but you can’t resist his pout and give him a kiss
  * One of many, which seem to get more breathtaking each time



**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr masterlist: https://witchyavenger.tumblr.com/post/635434185366142976/masterlist-for-summaries-and-more-details-just


End file.
